


Severus Snape and the Beast of Strathmore

by cocoalubber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalubber/pseuds/cocoalubber
Summary: Severus Snape survives the war and has hidden himself away in a lonely desolate region of northern Scotland. Farms in the area begin to experience strange animal attacks and mutilations. What or who is responsible?Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Severus stood on a high rocky cliff overlooking the serene expanse of Ling Heather blanketing the Highlands in the dying Summer. The northern Highlands were a desolate, haunting place. It was a hardy breed who could survive here. The municipality of Strathmore lay to the east along the Strathmore river which flowed north into Loch Hope that emptied into the sea. A few villages and hamlets lay scattered around within a radius of several kilometres. Severus looked down on one such sleepy little farming hamlet. A sprinkling of sheep, goats and cattle dotted the landscape. To the west lay coastal Scotland buffering The Minch to the Outer Hebrides. To the south lay the rest of the world.

Severus reconnoitered the area many times flying over the countryside, in the dead of night, trying to detect Magic be it light, dark or anything in between. He found no traces of magical beings or spells or charms or wards of any kind which was instrumental in his decision to choose this place. The mountainous rocky terrain boasted many caves and ample protection. He had found the most remote cave high on a cliff nearly impossible to access. The last year of the war Severus had sold his house in Spinner's End and emptied his small vault at Gringott's, exchanging all his galleons for Muggle money. He had stashed it all at his cave, in the unlikely event he survived the war.

He _had_ survived the war, but only just, thanks to forethought and a dash of luck. He had dosed himself with antivenom potions since Arthur Weasley was attacked at the Ministry by Voldemort's cursed snake, Nagini. Severus also made it a point to carry a bezoar, or two, with him at all times along with the healing herb Dittany for good measure. One can never be overly equipped when dealing with a venomous monster snake under the command of a sadistic power-mad despot. That fateful night in the Shrieking Shack was no different. He had prepared for the worst, never allowing himself to hope for the best. Severus had always opened his First Year lectures with "I can teach you to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in Death." It was no arrogant boast. He had meant every word.

Severus would not have minded dying there in that dilapidated shack. He did not expect to survive. If Voldemort had used the killing curse on him death would have been certain. The fact that the Dark Lord had allowed Nagini the pleasure was the only reason Severus survived, along with his own pre-planning. He often thought death would have been preferable to the things he had to do on orders from his two masters for so many years. Severus knew he was just a pawn, a tool, a means to an end for two Generals fighting a war against each other for dominance and superiority. His life didn't matter to either of them much less the wellbeing of his mind, his heart, his soul. They had used him without a second thought to the fact he was breaking apart piece by piece.

He had escaped the Shrieking Shack, and Hogwarts, to heal and convalesce after the Nagini attack. He was hidden, isolated and utterly alone. The only hint of that world Severus knew for sure was that Voldemort was no more. His Dark Mark told him as much, a now-faded pale gray tattoo. It was not merely dormant this time. It was dead. When he was able to do so, Severus had discreetly apparated to Hogwarts about a month after the battle and found the castle half in ruins. A weeks-old _Daily Prophet_ with the headlines "VOLDEMORT DEAD" lay in the rubble. The Light had triumphed over the Dark.

_'Good'._

What he didn't know was whether or not he was a fugitive, wanted for supposed crimes as a Death Eater and murderer of Albus Dumbledore. The Prophet article only said, 

"Some Death Eaters were still being sought and would be tried and sent to Azkaban or..."

There was one smaller article that stated:

"Severus Snape is presumed dead after Harry Potter had witnessed Voldemort's snake attack the Death Eater as well as the apparent demise of the hated Headmaster. No body has been recovered and the Ministry's official statement is that the corpse was likely stolen."

Severus had done what he had to do to secure the absolute end of Voldemort but it had all been done in secret. By now he figured both sides hated him and certainly wanted him dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

The smattering of vibrant reds and golds signaled the seasonal change across the north lands on the verge of Autumn. Severus cut a stunning figure, standing alone, like some steadfast sentinel, atop the windswept crag. The locals in the valley had grown accustomed to seeing him up there looking out over the landscape, his dark loden coat and long black hair blowing behind him. He would on occasion venture down into the village for supplies. He was just as striking in person, tall, lean, formidable, high sharp cheekbones, dark stubble, long hair often tied back, and black eyes that held a haunting sadness in them. The women and girls of the village romanticized him,

"A tragic, lonely man harbouring a broken heart and a shattered spirit".

They weren't far from wrong, if truth be told.

He was known as _Tobias_ , the hermit, the man who lived somewhere on the high ridges. On his first visit to the village Severus, or rather Tobias, had snatched a small child from the path of an errant tractor when the farmer had not set the brake securely in front of the pub. On another occasion he had rescued a woman desperately trying to save her dog stuck in a bog during a tempestuous Summer storm. He had rescued the dog too but the woman could not remember how, when asked. The darkly quiet loner seemed to be in the right place at the right time then suddenly gone, as if by magic.

To the Muggle world Magic wasn't real but rather the stuff of children's books and fairy tales. So Severus was deemed mysterious by the locals. Whispers among the small population were never malicious but more in tones of awe and respect. His monthly supplies usually consisted of flour, eggs, butter, bacon, sausages, and a case of Teacher's whiskies from the grocer. It was wondered by many exactly how Tobias got supplies, especially that heavy case of whiskey, up to the high ridge but after a few months they stopped wondering and added the mystery to his ever-growing legend. The locals and shopkeepers would nod in greeting which was sometimes returned in kind, sometimes not.

When he wasn't out walking the hills making note of any unusual goings-on, Severus sat in front of the fireplace in his transfigured mountain cave. He had made it quite livable with his skill at spell casting. His comfortable leather chair sat low near the fire and a side table held a leather-bound book, an old pipe, a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

Severus had charmed the rocky dirt ground into a wooden plank floor. One stone wall held the large fireplace complete with a small bread oven. A cast iron pot sat close by. The opposite wall was charmed into long tall bookshelves crammed full with books. Near the rear was a sleeping loft with a large bed, night-table and a plain wooden wardrobe. He had even conjured a bathroom with toilet, sink and shower.

Just beyond his main living area a passageway led to an even larger cavern housing an impressive laboratory. Everything a Potions Master needed for brewing remedies, replenishers and rejuvenators.

Strong magical wards protected the wide-open entrance from the elements as well as intruders, were anyone skilled or insane enough to attempt the climb. This particular rick was difficult to access without climbing gear or apparition skills or Severus' mastery of magical flight. It was exactly how Severus liked it, secluded.

On one early October trip into the village for supplies, Severus heard talk of something killing livestock on surrounding farms. There had been three attacks so far and all the animals had been killed and eaten where they fell. No attempt to drag the poor creatures away. The mystery beast was bold and unafraid. That made it very dangerous.

In the pub the farmers and other locals accused everything from the return of the extinct Scotland wolf to exotic animals like the panther and tiger. Severus even heard one old duffer accuse him of the dastardly deeds citing, "Whadda we know o' dat fella'? He just showed up one day outta nowhere."

Everyone scoffed at the old man but Severus had heard this type of talk all his life. No one trusted a 'greasy git ' dressed in black with an attitude problem no matter how much good he did. It always came back to the book's cover and a couple of bad choices as an angry, damaged youth. The Muggle world was no different except Muggles didn't know about his bad choices. Still, once Life bends you over that desk, you are pretty much fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Muggle Hallowe'en was an excuse to indulge in a few ancient traditions and make merry before the trials of Winter set upon the land. A chance for festivals and macabre theatrics and dancing about a bonfire with 'neeps lanterns*. The modern day iteration of the old Celtic holiday Samhain signaling the end of harvest and the approaching Winter. 

Earlier this day, Severus had walked through the small local festivities picking up a pumpkin custard tart or two. With an ironic smirk he acknowledged the antics and smiles of the locals who greeted him in their hideous 'guises of witches and other "evil" creatures. He didn't stay long.

It was deep into mid night and the valley was quiet as celebratory fires died down to embers. From his clifftop view Severus could see shapes and shadows moving across the valley below but then he always saw shapes and shadows, the apparent after-effects of war and 20 years a spy. His demons were all too real and delighted in haunting him. 

Severus often took to the skies at night, mainly to keep up the skill as well as patrol for any signs of aurors or anyone connected to his past. His aerial view this night was corrupted by a heavy dark shadow skulking across a field. He allowed his flight to slow, to drift high above the prowling shadow. Then he saw it. It had form, substance and considerable size. A wolf. A very large wolf. There hadn't been wolves in Scotland for over 100 years. An extinct dire wolf? A demon? Severus couldn't be sure. What he could be sure of was that the wolf was on the hunt, sniffing the air, then the ground, tracking prey.

Severus looked ahead. There in the near distance on the gentle rise of a hillside a small herd of sheep huddled together sleeping. A black and tan shorthaired collie lay close keeping watch over the tiny flock. The wolf was higher up on the hill and downwind so the dog had not yet realized the danger. Soon it would be too late. Severus drew his wand shooting a Stun spell at the wolf. The great black beast fell back rolling a few feet down the hill from where it had been hit. Severus was just about to touch down for a quick examination when the beast shook off the Stun effects and rose up on two wobbling hind legs. It reared back, tossed its great head skyward and howled ferociously at the full Harvest moon. That told Severus everything he needed to know. This was no ordinary wolf. This was a werewolf.

'Fuck!'

Severus could not reverse his course quickly enough as the growling werewolf, mouth wide, teeth bared, leapt straight up at him catching his leg in one of its massive paws. The beast dug his shiny black claws in, yanking Severus down hard. He cast the stronger 'Flipendo Maxima' at the werewolf and it released its grip, flying backwards and tumbling across the ground. Severus flew into the dark sky out of reach as the wolf shook off the spell within a few seconds. A bit dazed the beast went back to stalking as if it had sluffed off a minor annoyance. Definitely a werewolf! Fenrir? No, Greyback was not that dark. This wolf was black.

The guard dog had been alerted by the howling and stood at the ready, sniffing the air. The sheep had become restless too, sensing danger. Severus thought about letting the wolf have its meal and then follow it back to its lair where he could incarcerate the transformed culprit. In the morning he could covertly deposit it on the Ministry's doorstep then go home and nurse his own wounded leg. He decided that would be his plan until he saw movement coming over the top of the hill. A human figure illuminated by the bright glow of the moon was running toward the sheep.

'Fuck!'

The man was closer to the werewolf than the dog had been. The huge beast leapt at the unsuspecting man. The sheep dog rushed into the fray. A scream. A bark. A howl. A gnashing of teeth, a yelp followed by a bloodcurdling cry. Severus was shooting stun spells when he could, trying not to hit the two innocents. Stunning or even petrifying the man and dog would leave them helpless against a werewolf virtually immune to minor magical defensive spells. The rolling mass of man, dog and werewolf was a horrific sight as Severus mentally thumbed through his list of more potent, even deadly, spells. He had to separate the lot without harming the man. In a quick second he took the chance and sent a powerful 'Stupefy Duo' at the tangle of flesh and fur.

The dog fell still on top of the man. The werewolf lay a few feet away whimpering, moving slightly. Severus hit it again with another 'Flipendo Maxima'. The beast was thrown further from the fray, clawing and crawling like a wounded animal away from the scene. Severus cast a 'Petrificus Totalus Duo', not sure if even the stronger incantation would hold the beast for long. Severus needed to see about the man but the werewolf was still a threat. At that moment the sky in the east lightened, the deep midnight black turned to pale gray. 

'Thank Merlin,' Severus breathed as he touched down near the man lying motionless on the ground.

Severus ran his hands across the whimpering dog. The valiant animal had been ripped to shreds but it was clinging to life. Severus cast 'Vulnera Sanentur' several times and the animal's wounds began to heal. He gently moved the dog to one side and turned his attention to the man. It was the old duffer from the pub that had accused him of the attacks. The poor bastard's eyes were wide with terror and he was covered in blood, torn nearly limb from limb. Severus ran a diagnostic spell checking for bite wounds. He guessed it didn't matter at this stage as the old boy's internal organs spilled from his open torso. He was very definitely deceased so zero chance of becoming a new lycanthrope. Severus looked over to where the werewolf was supposed to have been. Nothing. He gathered the old man up in his arms and limped down the hill to the village.

\----

 **Author's Note:** In Scotland it has been custom to carve lanterns out of 'neeps' or turnips instead of pumpkins.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had carried the old man to the pub and awakened the owner. The small hamlet was beginning its day and word quickly spread among the locals. The District nurse and the Police had been called in from Strathmore several miles away. The nurse checked the old man's body before having it removed to the coroner's office in Strathmore. Preliminary cause of death, "animal attack". 

The nurse turned her attention to Tobias' mauled leg. She wanted to take him to Strathmore hospital but he was having none of it. He had cast a silent wandless healing spell to ease the flow of blood. She cleaned the deep gashes while he answered the constable's questions about the attack. Severus thought it best to refer to the attacker as "possibly a large wild dog, maybe some escaped zoo animal." He didn't want to give the Ministry any reason to investigate here should they catch wind of the incident. The nurse wrapped the sanitized wound with gauze bandages urging Tobias to reconsider going to hospital. With no more questions to answer and his leg bandaged Severus abruptly left for his cave.

Word of the attack and attempted rescue quickly spread to neighboring villages and towns. The incident was reported in local newspapers and on television. Within the week the story had traveled to the larger cities and news outlets until the whole of the United Kingdom had become morbidly fascinated by the "The Beast of Strathmore" and "the brave man who had fought it and survived". A little too close to home for Severus' liking. 

The village had mourned the loss of the old man. The faithful dog had been taken in by a neighboring farmer. All had cheered Tobias as a hero despite Severus' protestations. Reporters were everywhere in the village and around the hillsides looking for "Tobias the Hero Hermit".

'Fuck!'

If anyone was able to get to his cave all they would see would be a rock face atop a cliff. Severus sat tucked away inside taking potions, casting healing spells on his leg and drinking whiskey. He knew the werewolf was still out there somewhere. Worse, he knew all the attention might prompt the Ministry of Magic to suspect possible werewolf involvement. That scenario did not bode well for him. Wizards, especially aurors, would be able to detect his magic. They would find him. They would capture him. They would send him to Azkaban. They would feed him to the dementors.

Severus thought seriously about leaving. His only hesitation was the people in the village. The danger was still very real. the villagers had been good to him, accepted him with no questions asked. He couldn't just leave them while there was a werewolf on the loose.

The media frenzy had settled somewhat since there had been no more attacks for the past three weeks and despite scouring the entire countryside there was no sighting of "The Beast" or "Tobias the Hero Hermit". It was becoming old news and in this age of budding online technology news moved quickly, passing out of favor just as fast as it had appeared. Tourists still came wanting to find the monster. Severus had gone into the village under the Disillusionment charm a few times to insure no aurors or Ministry officials had come snooping. The time of the full moon was approaching once again. The Ministry would be well aware of the moon cycle and understand that this week leading to the full moon would be the best time to hunt a werewolf.

True to form, a young couple posing as tourists arrived in the village as the fourth phase of the moon cycle, Waxing Gibbous, arrived. Severus had expected this but held out hope the Ministry would be too busy with war restorations to bother. But bother they did for Severus could sense their magic, their protective wards were ordinary. Aurors? Unspeakables? He wasn't sure. 'Was this the best the Ministry had at the moment'. The Ministry had lost many experienced wizards in the war. Severus almost felt a bit sorry for the young pair. They were sent to find a werewolf and he doubted they had the experience to protect themselves properly. His wards were far superior and would block detection so he could keep an eye on them for their own sake as well as his. No matter what, Severus had to find that werewolf.

It didn't take long before these two tourists began asking about "The Beast" and about "Tobias". The villagers were completely open about the animal attacks but were reticent about information concerning Tobias. The villagers sensed Tobias was uncomfortable with all the attention and attempts at invading his space. The only information Severus could hear any of them giving out was that he lived in the mountains. One evening Severus donned his usual Disillusionment charm and followed the two Ministry officials into the pub. They sat at the bar next to a local farmer and slipped something into his half full mug of dark ale. After a few moments they began to ask questions about the mysterious _Tobias_. Severus figured it was likely that _something_ was Veritaserum.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sat in his cave on the day of the full moon. He had cast his own extremely powerful and sophisticated Ignore-Me spell in front of his protection wards at the entrance of his cave. He had developed this spell out of his Occlumency mastery to guard himself more efficiently against Voldemort's invasive Legilimency. It never failed him.

Also laced through his extended wards was his nifty little spell, Fear-Me, that gives any interloper a pang of anxiety particular to the situation, a fear of heights in this case. Created off of his Fear-Me spell was his Not-So-Surefooted ward he had created since his arrival here. Step on the ward and instantly feel off-balanced. Not a good feeling if one is traversing a mountain range or scaling a cliff. These wards were delicately subtle so as not to give a clever magical person the idea there is even a ward there. No matter the power of the wizard Severus doubted they would be able to detect his magic on this cliff let alone his cave.

The two young wizards had been all over the countryside looking for clues to the werewolf and Tobias. They had even come close to his cliff but his wards worked like a charm. Well, they would wouldn't they. Severus had continued his night flights for any signs of trouble. Tonight, he was looking for the werewolf too. The local constabulary had combed the area for a week and finding nothing but tracks that lead nowhere before they packed up back to Strathmore with the official statement, "Suspected feral animal was no longer in the area." The Ministry of Magic was not so easily swayed.

Severus thought the predator would understand the old adage "Hide in Plain Sight" and with all the media and lookie-loos about those first few weeks an untransformed werewolf could easily hide among the crowds.

Early evening Severus noticed the young couple walking warily about the fields and pastures where the livestock grazed. Many farmers had taken to penning their herds and flocks at night closer to the homesteads. The official report had not eased their fears.

The sun had set and the moon was on the rise. The two officials did not keep to the shadows instead choosing to stand out in the bright moonlight. Did they think that was safer? Maybe. They did have their wands out but they looked more like lovers on a romantic stroll than werewolf hunters. Severus hoped he was wrong about these two. From the air he could keep watch over them, just in case. If the werewolf was still about they may need a helping hand.

Evening drifted into night, into late night, into midnight. The frost in the air chilled Severus to the bone. He had been flying for hours, lighting only occasionally, out of sight, to listen for any rustling in bushes, any snapping of twigs. Then, he saw it. A shape among the shadows. The young man and woman had been walking for hours. They seemed oblivious to what was going on around them.

A sudden flash of movement and the snarling werewolf was upon the couple. Stuns, binding spells, protection wards were ripped through with ease by the vicious claws of the beast. Severus had shot a powerful binding charm securely muzzling the jaws of the wolf. _'It should work if he doesn't rip it off'_. A swipe from the great paw sent the man reeling, tumbling backwards, his wand falling somewhere in the frozen grass.

At that moment the beast lunged at the young woman. Severus swooped down in front of her as the werewolf slammed into him sending both crashing heavily into the ground. Severus let go his wand to grab hold of fur and muscle in a desperate attempt to lessen the severity of the animal's slashing blows. Wandless Stun spells only slowed the wild swings thrown by the beast. Large sharp claws ripped through Severus' thick woolen coat, gouging out chunks of flesh. The werewolf was slicing him to pieces.

Severus was losing strength. He was losing resolve. He was losing this fight. The two combatants had rolled nearly to the bottom of the hill. The young officials were blasting out spells that shook the ground. Severus hoped they wouldn't shoot an Incarcerous spell at the creature. He didn't fancy being entangled in bindings with this thing. Tapping into his magical reserve Severus growled from somewhere deep inside,

"Ventus ExcelSUM MAXIMA !"*

In one explosive burst the beast was hurled fifty meters into the air by a mighty tornadic gale force wind.

Holding out a bloodied hand Severus roared,

"PROTEGO MAXIMA PATRONUM !"*

A great bright shaft of light flared up from his palm holding the werewolf in mid air, limbs flailing seeking desperately to grab something solid.

Not a second later, Severus raised his other hand,

"NOX PROFUNDUS OMNIUM !"*

A flash of deep blue knocked the beast out cold.

His magic spent, Severus fell to the ground and so did the werewolf, both unconscious.

\----

**Author's Notes:**

*Spells I made up

• Ignore-Me

• Fear-Me

• Not-So-Surefooted

• Ventus Excelsum Maxima: 

Using JKR's Ventus jinx, " _A spiraling gust of wind is emitted from the end of the wand._ " + the JKR's spell modifier "Maxima" + Excelsum=Latin for _High_. 

I thought about using Ascendo but it reminded me of that fop Gilderoy. So no. And I was going to use Snape's own hex "LeviCorpus" but it just seemed a little too lightweight. He would need something with a bit more umph against a werewolf.

• Nox Profundus Omnium: Using JKR's 'Nox' charm, considering it to mean "lights out" :)

Latin: Nox=Latin for _Night_ , Profundus=Latin for _Deep_ , Omnium=Latin for _Completely, Utterly_

• Protego Maxima Patronum: just a combination of JKR's spells hoping for an extremely powerful protection spell.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus blinked a few times before his vision cleared. His fingers touched cotton sheets. He was in a bed. Opening his eyes fully he surveyed the stark white surroundings. He was in a hospital room. Judging from the absence of the astringent smell of chemical cleanser that permeated Muggle hospitals Severus reasoned he was likely at St Mungo's. The young man and woman were seated in the room, reading. Severus cleared his throat getting their attention. The woman stared wide-eyed before quickly rising and walked from the room. The man stood, staring, but did not approach the bed. Severus felt some sort of binding spell grab him as he tried to move. Severus glared at the younger wizard,

"So, where am I?" 

The man answered rather timidly, "St. Mungo's."

At that moment the doors opened and a parade of wizards marched into the room lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy and George Weasley lined up near where the young man was standing. The young woman resumed her place next to him. Severus watched with brow furrowed.

"Kingsley, you don't need all this security. I do not seem to be in any condition to fight transport to Azkaban. Besides, I appear to be in a binding spell."

"Release the bonds immediately!" Kingsley barked at the two ingenuous officials.

The two drew there wands, "Sorry, Sir, it was standard regulation." Pointing the wands at Severus they released the bind, ' _Finite Incantatum'_.

Severus wasn't sure what was going on but he was grateful, "Thank you."

Kingsley took out a parchment from his robes, "Severus Snape, as acting Minister of Magic, I Kingsley Shacklebolt, present herein the charges against you as filed by the Ministry of Magic."

Severus made the slightest grimace, ' _Ah, here we go._ '

Severus looked at Minerva with a thoughtful gaze. Her eyes were kind, not glaring, not filled with contempt as he had expected. Her features were soft, almost contrite.

Shacklebolt continued, "The first charge: You are hereby accused of being a Death Eater in the legion of Tom Riddle in an attempt to subvert the Magical government of the United Kingdom as well as all congruent governmental bodies within the Wizarding World. Second charge: You are hereby accused of the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

Severus turned away from the group to look out the window, resigned to his fate, 

' _Damn you, Albus_!'

He wondered if Azkaban had any windows. 

Kingsley continued, "In light of the circumstances of war, the testimonies of Harry James Potter and these members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered here, the review of your memories and corroborating memories left by Albus Dumbledore by the Wizengamot, and the demonstrative evidence given by the portraits of Albus Dumbledore, Phineas Nigellus Black and the other previous Headmasters who are honour-bound to serve in protection of Hogwarts, I, with the authority of the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic, dissolve all charges set against you. You are a free man, Severus."

Severus turned back to peer around the room, mouth agape, absolutely befuddled. Minerva and Shacklebolt were smiling. The Weasley clan just stood there looking as shell-shocked as they had when they walked in. Harry Potter stared at him with, what, amazement perhaps. 

Kingsley retrieved another parchment from his robes and spoke again. "Severus Snape, for your service and sacrifice in the fight against Tom Riddle and for the more recent selfless act in defending these two aurors and the local muggle population against a werewolf, I am authorized to present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class, for bravery, valour and commitment above and beyond the call of duty."

The Minister handed the parchment to Severus, gripped his forearm and grasped his shoulder. Severus winced a bit. 

"Oh, sorry, Severus, your injuries of course." Kingsley cringed slightly realizing his error.

Severus half-smiled, "What of the werewolf? One of Greyback's?"

Shacklebolt answered, "Yes, one of our _Most Wanted_ for crimes against. Life in Azkaban. By the way, you will have to teach us that spell you used to render the beast unconscious. Subduing a werewolf while transformed is one of the most difficult tasks in the magical world. One of your own creations, I assume."

Severus nodded, "Yes".

Severus had created that particular ' _Lights Out_ ' spell years ago when he was confronted, for a second time, by a transformed Remus Lupin as well as finding himself constantly in close proximity to Fenrir Greyback in the presence of the Dark Lord. He had gotten the idea during a busy night of brewing Dreamless Sleep by wand light after running out of beeswax candles. He needed a very powerful spell since werewolves were largely impervious to most magical spells. It was just a matter of working out the particulars.

Shacklebolt looked over Severus' bruises and what was left of some rather fierce-looking lacerations littered among the many scars from a life of mistreatment, "Considering he was about to tear you to shreds I would have thought the Killing curse to have been completely within the law."

Severus pursed his lips and raised one brow, "Well, you know me, Kingsley, the greater good and all that bullshit. I thought the Ministry might want this one alive for questioning."

Severus looked over at the two young officials standing quietly, looking a bit sheepish. "These two are young but they displayed real courage out there in the field against the odds, Kingsley. They will probably make decent aurors, or whatever they are, in time." 

The Minister squared his shoulders and nodded. The two aurors exchanged looks of astonishment.

"Thank you, Sir...and, Sir, that was some of the most impressive wandless magic we have ever seen." 

Severus smirked, "Well, you're young. Can't imagine you have seen that much. But thank you."

The two nodded and left the room when the Minister released them.

A conflicted looking George Weasley approached the bed and Severus noticed the missing ear. "So it was your ear, Weasley. Truly sorry. I honestly was aiming for your attacker's arm. My orders from Dumbledore were to ride with Voldemort but thwart the attack as best I could without giving away my cover. It was pretty chaotic out there if you recall. Again, sorry."

With that Arthur and Molly stepped forward, speaking solemnly, "Severus, thank you for your service, your years of sacrifice." 

Severus had subsequently read of the losses in the Final Battle at Hogwarts with Fred being among them. He nodded respectfully, "And yours." 

With what appeared to be reconciliation the Weasley clan left the room.

Minerva had come to stand by his bed earlier and now leant in to give him a gentle hug, "Severus, I'm so very sorry. I didn't know. None of us knew. Albus- you- neither of you confided in me or anyone." 

Severus looked into the face of the stern powerful witch who had been his teacher, his colleague and then, in her mind probably, his adversary , "It was too dangerous, Minerva. Knowing would have put you in grave peril."

The old woman's eyes glistened, "And when I read of the "Beast of Strathmore" and " _Tobias_ the Hero Hermit" whose bravery was the stuff of legend, I wondered. Since we never found your body we thought escaping Death Eaters with nefarious intentions had taken you. I should have known after Harry had told of your memories. Come back, Severus. Hogwarts could use the greatest Potions Master in recent history and one of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding World."

Severus scoffed, feeling the blush on his cheeks, "No, Minerva, I was not a teacher. I was a soldier, a spy. My job there is done."

The Headmistress patted his shoulder, "You are welcome back anytime. We would be honoured."

Severus smiled knowingly and nodded.

Harry Potter stepped up and extended a hand, "Thank you, Sna- Prof- Sir, for...everything."

Severus shook the boy's hand and once again black eyes met the green, "Well done, Po- ...Harry."

The End


End file.
